


Sense... and Sensibility

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione discuss Remus and Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense... and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

"Hermione!" Ron flung open her door and closed it behind him.

She dropped her book and leapt to her feet, even as he sank heavily onto Ginny's bed. "What?" she said anxiously. "What is it? It's not something to do with Harry, is it?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"It's... it's..."

" _What_?" She sat down again on her bed, crossing her arms in impatience. "What? You look like you just saw You-Know-Who."

"No, just You-Know-What."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Ron, what?"

"Out there," he said slowly. All the color drained from his face, except for the flush on his cheeks. "I saw... Did you know... I mean..."

"Ron." Hermione pressed her fingertips to her temples. "Will you please just tell me what happened?"

He stared down at the floor. "Sirius."

"Oh no!" she gasped, jumping up again. "Where did he go?"

"And Professor Lupin."

"They both went somewhere? Does Dumbledore know?"

"No," said Ron. "That is, Dumbledore may. They didn't go anywhere. But I don't know if anyone knows."

Hermione took short paces in front of the beds, almost ready to cry with frustration. But she forced herself to sound calm. "Ron, you aren't making any sense. What's going on?"

"Sirius and Lupin are together. Together, I mean." Ron looked up at her, but Hermione only blinked. "They didn't see me, but I was about to go into the kitchen, and... Do you know what I'm saying, Hermione? They were  _snogging_. Professor Lupin and Sirius."

Hermione felt something odd in her stomach, but she guessed that her response was much different from Ron's, judging by his behavior. It was a sudden sort of warmth and happiness that she couldn't quite place, as if one more thing, however small, was now right in the world. It was as if she had just solved a very difficult arithmancy problem, and everything made sense. Perfect sense, in the same way that she and this ridiculously ignorant, blind boy made sense.

 _Professor Lupin_ , she thought.  _Remus. And Sirius. Remus and Sirius._  Dog and wolf, moon and star, her own delight to discover that Remus was living at Grimmauld Place with them. With Sirius. Her heart loved the rightness of it; her mind reeled happily with the logic of it.

"Really?" she managed to say. She sat down again. "Snogging?"

"Yes," said Ron in a pained voice. "Snogging. What will Harry think? That's his godfather. That's our teacher!"

"You don't have to tell him," Hermione shrugged. "But maybe he wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't care?" Ron cried out wildly. "Wouldn't  _care_?"

Hermione suddenly wondered if this was considered taboo in the wizarding world. She had never come across anything to suggest it in the books she'd read, but she couldn't be sure. "Is it not okay?" she asked curiously.

"No! Well, it is. But -- but --"

"Ron," she said gently, "don't you think it's kind of nice for them to have each other? They've been so unhappy."

He didn't answer her question. "What about Harry?"

"There's no reason to tell him. I'm sure that Sirius would want to be the one to tell him that, in his own way. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Ron obviously agreed with her more out of relief, but it didn't make any difference to her. She leaned to retrieve the book she'd dropped and smoothed out a bent page. "Hermione?" he said after a lengthy silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't you think they were just friends?"

She looked up from her book. "I thought so, yes."

"That's some friendship." He grinned, and Hermione wondered why her face felt hot.


End file.
